


One Americano and a Date, please

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, M/M, Not Beta Read, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Daniel rarely visit the coffee shop in front of his campus, so when he saw the handsome barista there he can't help but order a Date along with his coffee.





	One Americano and a Date, please

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Doctor Who again while waiting for the new Season which apparently going to air next year and suddenly this little drabble born, just like that, lol
> 
> Hope you all like it :)
> 
> UN-BETAED [YOU'VE BEEN WARNED]

Daniel rarely visit the coffee shop near his campus, the one near his apartment was cheaper and that's all that matter for a broke student like him. But he was in a hurry that morning because he was overslept and he had to meet with his professor in 30 minutes about his final assignment.

Now that he had finished with his professor he finally realized how much he need caffeine. He walked out the campus area toward the coffee shop in front of it. Sighing when he finally step inside the cafe and smell the intoxicating aroma of a freshly brewed coffee.

He approached the order table when he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire life is tending the coffee machine. The man looked up and smiled when he heard him approaching. He stepped toward the register to take his order and that's when Daniel saw three little mole on the man's left cheek forming a perfect triangle.

"Welcome, what can I get you?"

"Your number?"Daniel said, grinning. He's not exactly a player but he knows what he want and right now he want th pretty man in front of him.

"Ex..excuse me?"The man asked, startled at Daniel's bold request.

"I said, I'd like to get your number."Daniel said, glancing at the name tag on the man's chest. Ong Seongwoo, what a unique name, Daniel thought to himself.

"That's not on the menu."Seongwoo said, rolling his eyes when he snapped out of the initial surprised of being hit on by someone he just met.

"So it was like a hidden menu?"Daniel asked, grinning. "Do I have to say a password or something to get it?"

"Don't be ridiculous."Seongwoo said. "Now, would you like to order something?"

"Hmm, I would like to order one date....with you obviously."Daniel said, chuckling.

"Oh my God, you're so persistent."Seongwoo said, sighing. He looked at the man in front of him, he was a handsome man, with a broad shoulder and a brown hair. His eyes became a cresent moon when he smile and the mole under his right eye was cute. He was totally his type. But he's not going to say yes to a stranger he just met.

"Oh, come on."Daniel said, grinning at Seongwoo. "Just one date."

"Why are you doing this?"Seongwoo asked, frowning at the man in front of him. "We've just met."

"Cause life is short and you are hot?"Daniel said, grinning widely. "Besides, have you seen yourself?"

Seongwoo gaped at him before he bursting out in laugh. "Did you just....quote Doctor Who to me?"

"Is it working?"Daniel asked, wiggled his eye brows. Doctor Who is one of his favourite western series, he followed every new season religiously.

"Oh God."Seongwoo said, chuckling. "You haven't even told me your name?"

"Daniel."Daniel said, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you Ong Seongwoo-ssi."

"You're lucky there's no line behind you."Seongwoo said, grinning while taking Daniel's hand for a handshake. "So, would you like to order now? Or are you just going to stand there looking pretty?"

"One Americano and one date with the handsome barista, please."Daniel said, confidence that Seongwoo would said yes.

Seongwoo said nothing, just taking a cup to make Daniel's coffee. Once he was finished, he turned and gave the cup to him. "$5 and my shift end at 5pm, meet me here later."

Daniel grinned and get the money to pay and left a little tip for the barista. He smiled while looking at Seongwoo. "It's a date."

"It's a date."Seongwoo said, smiling back at Daniel's retreating back.

Daniel walked out of the coffee shop with a smile on his face. He waved at Seongwoo when he saw him looking at him from the glass wall, thanking every deity for getting him a date with the handsome barista.


End file.
